Don't you wait for me
by Evene-chan
Summary: Asuma est Toute sa culpabilité, toutes ces pensées sont rédiger à ma manière et sous song-fic Attention âme sensible sortez les Ceci est ma première song-fic, j'espère ne pas l'avoir Je m'excuse à l'avance des


_~One Republic - Prodigal~_

_Nous faisons nos adieux  
Je me suis tourné  
Fuyant, fuyant...  
Tellement prévisible  
Pas si loin d'ici  
Tu m'as vu me fendre  
Comme un os, comme un os  
Je suis si fragile_

Je dois m'en aller. Pour mon village, pour ses habitants. Je dois mourir. C'est inscrit dans le cycle de la vie. Lorsque je sentis le katana me traversée, la seule pensée que j'eus fut tourner vers toi.

Je ne voulais pas admettre que je t'avais abandonné. Tu aurais du t'en douter après tout. Je ne serais pas loin de toi, je serais au dessus de toi et je te regarderais, et je veillerais sur toi.

Comment ais-je put partir ?

_Et j'ai tout pris de toi__  
Mais tu prendras n'importe quoi  
N'est ce pas ?_

J'ai pris tout ton cœur, et tout ton être.

Je les ai amenés avec moi.

Tu donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir une chose en retour non ?

_Fuyant, fuyant  
Comme un prodige  
Ne m'attends pas  
Ne m'attends pas  
Tellement honteux, tellement honteux  
Mais j'ai tant besoin de toi  
Et tu m'attends  
Et tu m'attends_

Je m'en vais, comme un lâche.

Il ne faut pas que tu m'attende, je ne reviendrais pas.

Alors ne m'attends pas.

Si tu savais à quel point la honte me gagne.

Si tu savais à quel point j'ai besoin de te sentir, de t'aimer, d'être à tes côtés.

Et toi, tu es là. Seule, à m'attendre comme une âme en peine.

Sans savoir que jamais je ne reviendrais.

_Je suis sur la route  
Vers je ne sais où  
Allant de l'avant, pas l'inverse  
Je n'arrête pas de le dire  
On a nulle part où aller  
Où tu n'es pas  
Avec ta corde que je tiens bien,  
C'est libérateur_

Je m'en vais, vers l'inconnu.

Vers un monde meilleur...

Il faut maintenant que j'avance, sans regarder derrière.

Je te le disais souvent sa.

Quand tu n'as nul part où aller, alors tu n'existe plus.

Mais toi, toi tu sauras toujours car je prendrais toujours bien soin au fil de ta vie.

J'y veillerais, et ainsi je me sentirais moins coupable.

_Et j'ai tout pris de toi  
Mais tu prendras n'importe quoi  
N'est ce pas ?  
_

Plus rien ne t'appartiens, tout est partit, tout s'est envoler en même temps que moi.

Si seulement je savais quoi te donnais en retour, tu le prendrais sûrement n'est-ce pas... ?

_Fuyant, fuyant  
Comme un prodige  
Ne m'attends pas  
Ne m'attends pas  
Tellement honteux, tellement honteux  
Mais j'ai tant besoin de toi  
Et tu m'attends  
Et tu m'attends_

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je veux fuir.

Fuir toute cette vérité et toute cette souffrance que nous n'avons pas à endurer.

Je ne veux pas que tu souffre en m'attendant.

Je ne le veux surtout pas...

Si tu savais à quel point la culpabilité me ronge.

Mais en même temps je ne veux pas que tu m'oublie. Je suis peut-être égoïste ?

Mais au fond de moi-même je sais que tu m'as attendu, que tu m'attends, et que tu m'attendras toujours.

_Tout le monde veut être bien  
Mais seulement quand personne ne peut le voir  
J'arrête pas d'essayer de retrouver mon chemin  
Retrouver mon chemin_

Chaque personne veut se sentir bien et être heureux.

Mais le parcoure qu'il faut traverser n'est pas simple à trouver.

Moi même je n'arrive pas à le trouver maintenant que je ne suis plus.

_Fuyant, fuyant  
Comme un prodige  
Ne m'attends pas  
Ne m'attends pas  
Tellement honteux, tellement honteux  
Mais j'ai tant besoin de toi  
Et tu m'attends  
Et tu m'attends_

Je m'en vais définitivement.

La tête basse, avec un sentiment lourd qui m'oppresse la poitrine.

Je ne veux pas que tu reste seule à m'attendre, à attendre une personne morte et qui ne te mérite pas.

Je t'en supplie, vie ta vie et ne m'attends plus...

Je souffre tant...

Je m'en veux à un point dont tu ne t'imagine même pas.

J'aurais tellement rester à vivre avec toi.

Sentir ta présence le matin au réveil était presque devenu vital pour moi.

Et maintenant plus jamais je ne pourrais la sentir.

Et toi, tu espère encore et toujours.

Sans savoir que plus jamais cela ne pourra se faire.

_Fuyant  
Fuyant  
Fuyant  
Loin de toi  
Loin de toi  
Loin de toi_

Et je fuis loin de tous ce malheur.

Je m'en veux terriblement de te laisser comme sa.

Mais sache que je t'aimerais toujours Kurenai, et que je veillerais sur toi et notre enfant.

A jamais.


End file.
